2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Danilo's Version)
The 2005 Atlantic Hurricane Season was, by far, the worst Atlantic, hurricane season on record, shattering numerous records. The season has not only saw the most amount of activity in an Atlantic Hurricane Season, but also was the first season to see more activity than the pacific. The season also features 30 named storms, 1 unnamed subtropical storm, 21 hurricanes and 9 major hurricanes. All breaking a new record. The most deadliest hurricanes of the season included Hurricane Logan, Neemias, Omar and a lot more. Hurricanes Logan and Omar both made landfall along the southern parts of the US including North Carolina, South Carolina, and Florida. Logan, made landfall as a category 3 hurricane slamming southern Florida killing 300 people in its path. Hurricane Omar, hit the Carolina's border and coast, stalling for more than 12 hours, dumping 45 inches of rain in some spots. Hurricane Neemias, made landfall zooming up the northeast coast as a category 3 hurricane in Long Island, New York. More than 1,000 people were killed and a mandatory evacuation was put only the eastern coast. Hurricanes Rosanne, Aline, Beta and Wilma, all devastated the Texas, gulf coast, or southern Central American coast including the Caribbean areas. Hurricane Carlos, as a category 2 also. But in between all of these storms, came Hurricane Danilo. The storm formed in early August and raced from Florida all the way to New Orleans, Louisiana. There the storm made landfall as a category 4 hurricane and peaked at a high end category 4 hurricane. The storm devastated the city of New Orleans, killing more than 6,000 people and causing about $304.9 (2005 USD). The storm caused levee failure putting almost the entire city underwater. Along with dumping 20 feet of rain along the Alabama-Mississippi shoreline along with its deadly and powerful Storm Surge. The economic impact was powerful and was widespread. The season in total caused a ton of damage to about 25% of the USA natural gas and oils from the gulf coast and Louisiana. The city of Houston was also hit hard by hurricanes Johnathan and Rosanne. But thats not the only place affected by the strong storms in the season. The eastern central gulf of Mexico was also hit badly and had multiple storms including hurricanes Aline, and Sergio. There was larger impact from a single storm in New York from Hurricane Neemias, which made landfall as a category 3 hurricane. The season officially started on June 1st and ended November 30th as usual, but persisted in January of 2006 due to the amount persisted activity into the off season spray. In this case, the season officially ended on January 6 of 2006, making it the latest seasonal end to do so tied with 1954. The season was the first to use the V and W names on the list, as well as the Greek Alphabet including the first 9 letters from there. In all, the season has created a huge impact, everywhere in the northern-western hemisphere including a big highlight of the USA. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of the season, forecasters predict the upcoming Atlantic hurricane season with giving numbers, showing the possible activity in that season. TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) kicks of the prediction data in December in the previous year of every hurricane season with the first very early prediction. This however changes as time nears to the Atlantic hurricane season. In the 2005 season, most predictions showed only slightly above to slightly below average predictions. But was proved absolutely wrong which came in a apologetic statement later on. The predictions and forecast come into consideration with points on any details from past season which will create these new predictions before hand, following the up-coming season that begins in June 1st and ending November 30th. Pre-season forecasts On December 7, 2005, TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) sent out a prediction calling for an "slightly-above average season with 13 named storms, 6 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. They said in a statement that the season would see a weak "La Niña", meaning that most likely during the peak of the season, conditions would be right for formation. The CSU (Colorado State University) made a prediction raising the numbers to an "above average season. They predict that the conditions in the peak would cause consistent formation. These new numbers were 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 2 major hurricanes, significantly higher that the TSR. NCSU (North Carolina State University), however raised the numbers to an even higher prediction. Some references to future activity show possibly up to 19 named storms with up to 12 hurricanes and up to 5 major hurricanes. However, TWC (The Weather Channel), disagrees. Numbers were brought back down to an indication of only a slightly above active season. With the NOAA (National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration)'s prediction about a month later, the numbers were risen to the extremely high level of activity. Causing an argument on social media with the directors of each station and or group. Some people from social media even got involved. Despite an early season start on May 20, the TSR (Tropical Storm Risk), creates a well below average prediction causing even bigger backlash toward the meteorologist. During all of this fighting, one forecaster from The Weather Channel was fired to the claim of starting the argument. 'Mid-season outlook ' Active activity in May and June did not put forecasters to rise their predictions for the hurricane season. In the CSU prediction, there were 13 named storms, 5 hurricanes and no predicted major hurricanes. The TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) made a prediction making a completely well-below average Atlantic Hurricane Season with possible activity in only August, September and October. the predicted to only 9 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. Following that, the prediction also calls for a low ACE index at 57. The landfalls were predicted to be 0 in the USA for the fact of low - no landfall at all. About a month later, after the season kicked up, 19 named stimrs the CSU (Colorado State University) released an alarming prediction of 19 named storms, 13 hurricanes and 8 major hurricanes, with an ACE of 140. There was a prediction of about 15 major hurricane formation days, some following in July. Then followed 4 days later on August 6, TSR (Tropical Storm Risk) refused to raise the numbers high and landfall. They kept their predicition at an average level. With up to 12 named storms. The NOAA however released a nightmarishly alarming prediction of 12-22 named storms, 10-16 hurricanes and 0-6 major hurricanes putting the season at jeopardy of being the second most active Atlantic Hurricane Season. However, the seasons prediction was terribly off by about half of the prediction. The same season activity repeated in 2011. Systems ImageSize = width:815 height:260 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2005 till:31/01/2006 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2005 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥156_mph_(≥250_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:25/06/2005 till:02/07/2005 color:C2 text:"Aline (C2)" from:28/06/2005 till:29/06/2005 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:05/07/2005 till:11/07/2005 color:TS text:"Berry (TS)" from:17/07/2005 till:19/07/2005 color:TS text: barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:22/07/2005 till:29/07/2005 color:C1 text:"Carlos (C1)" from:07/08/2005 till:12/08/2005 color:C4 text:"Danilo (C4)" from:10/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:TS text:"Elena (TS)" from:14/08/2005 till:16/08/2005 color:C1 text:"Fabian (C1)" from:17/08/2005 till:22/08/2005 color:C2 text:"Giada (C2)" from:21/08/2005 till:25/08/2005 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:21/08/2005 till:27/08/2005 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" from:28/08/2005 till:08/09/2005 color:C2 text:"Irene (C2)" barset:break from:31/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 color:TS text:"Unnamed (SS)" from:31/08/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Johnathan (C5)" from:07/09/2005 till:11/09/2005 color:C1 text:"Katelynn (C1)" from:07/09/2005 till:15/09/2005 color:C5 text:"Logan (C5)" from:12/09/2005 till:17/09/2005 color:TS text:"Marie (TS)" from:15/09/2005 till:20/09/2005 color:C3 text:"Neemias (C3)" from:17/09/2005 till:27/09/2005 color:C4 text:"Omar (C4)" from:27/09/2005 till:03/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Patricia (C1)" from:27/09/2005 till:06/10/2005 color:C5 text:"Rosanne (C5)" from:01/10/2005 till:05/10/2005 color:C1 text:"Sergio (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2005 till:01/07/2005 text:June from:01/07/2005 till:01/08/2005 text:July from:01/08/2005 till:01/09/2005 text:August from:01/09/2005 till:01/10/2005 text:September from:01/10/2005 till:01/11/2005 text:October from:01/11/2005 till:01/12/2005 text:November from:01/12/2005 till:31/12/2005 text:December from:01/01/2006 till:31/01/2006 text:January 2006 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons